Grissoms Birthday, his first with Sara No 5 in a
by Billyjorja
Summary: I'ts Grissoms birthday and Sara has a surprise for him.


Grissoms Birthday, his first with Sara (No. 5 in a series)

Gil, Sara and Ali have now moved into the house in the country. Sara and Ali love it, Sara because she has never really had anywhere she could call home before, and Ali because he is with people who love him and he has plenty of room to run and play. Ali also has plenty of things to destroy, much to Sara'a annoyance, she has had to replace the cushions twice because he has chewed them. "Gil, we will have to take him to classes to teach him to behave," Sara says looking at the mess in the living room. "I agree," Gil says looking at his slippers which have been chewed. They decide to look on the internet later.

It will soon be Gil's birthday and Sara has decided to take him to the amusement park so he can ride the rollercoasters. Why he likes to do that is beyond Sara but it is his birthday and she wants to make him happy. She has also got something else in mind and can't wait to see his face when she gives it to him, but that is for later. "I will have to get him something from Ali as well," she says to herself.

The day of Gil's birthday finally comes. Sara wakes up, in his arms as usual, she reaches over and kisses him saying "Happy Birthday darling." "Thank you," he replies just as Ali jumps up onto the bed and covers his face with sloppy doggy kisses. "Thank you too Ali," he says wiping his face with his hand. "I'll go and let him out in the yard and get breakfast started," Sara says getting out of bed. "Ohhh," Gil says grabbing her hand. "Patience, darling," Sara says.

After they have breakfast Sara tells Gil to go and get dressed as they are going out. "Where are we going?" Gil says. "That's a surprise," Sara replies. Gil returned from the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, Sara is also wearing jeans and a tee shirt. They leave the house, Gil goes to drive but Sara says she is going to drive. They drive to the amusement park and Sara says, "This is my present to you, a day at the amusement park, you can ride the rollercoasters to your heart's content." "Only if you come on with me," Gil says. Sara agrees, even though she does not like them, after all it is his birthday so she will do it to please him. "Hold me tight Gil," Sara says. "I will always hold you tight, I love you, thanks for this," Gil replies kissing her.

They have been on the rollercoasters a couple of times and Sara is beginning to enjoy riding them. They stop for lunch and then wonder round looking at the other attractions. They are just enjoying being together, holding hands and not worrying about being seen by anyone they know. Sara sees a little girl holding a teddy bear, she is reminded of her childhood when a teddy bear was her only friend. She said to Gil, "look at that little girl, I used to drag my teddy bear everywhere with me, he was my only friend and I felt safe with him." "I will try and win you one," Gil says. "No, I have you now, you make me feel loved and safe," Sara says holding his hand tighter. This gives Gil an idea for Sara's birthday and he will put in his plans in motion later.

"Do you want to go out for dinner, I know somehere nice near here," Gil asks Sara. "Yes, that would be lovely," Sara says. After dinner they drive home, when they get there Sara suggests they take Ali for a walk round the block, he has been on his own for a while. "I am tired, must be all the fresh air and excitement," Gil says. "Well, hope you are not too tired, there is more to come," Sara says to herself. "Ali has got a present for you," Sara says handing him a wrapped box. Gil opens the box, inside is a DVD of an old black and white movie he likes. He goes to Ali, bends down and gives him a big hug. "Thank you Ali, did mommy help you get this?" Sara is standing behind him laughing at his antics.

"Go and get ready for bed, I will feed Ali and then I will be with you," Sara says. Gil goes to the bedroom and Sara to the kitchen. She quickly feeds Ali then starts to prepare her REAL present for the man she loves. After five minutes Gil shouts, "Are you coming to bed?" "Be there in a few," she replies. Sara has put on a sexy set of underwear and put her old robe over the top. She walks into the bedroom with a tray containing strawberries, dipping chocolate and a bottle of champagne. She takes a strawberry, dips it in the chocolate and feeds it to him then he does the same to her. They drink a glass of champagne. Sara then stands in front of him and says, "Happy birthday my darling, it's time for you to unwrap your present." Gil stands and slowly undoes her robe. "Oh, this is the best present I have ever had," he says unclipping the bra and slowly taking off her panties. Sara pushes him to the bed and gets on top and makes love to him. Contented sounds come from both of them as they show their love for each other.

The next morning they wake in each others arms. Gil pulls Sara closer and says, "Darling, I love you so very much, thank you for such a wonderful day. Sara just smiles.

The End


End file.
